Chef
You are one half of the Maltese Falcon. You cook food, blend veggies and fruits, grind bodies for meat, stick monkey and xenos onto meat hooks for meat. And kill people who mess with you, with your kitchen knife. ]] Equipment The chef starts with his speckled coat, a nice maid jumpsuit and a cool chef hat like in those movies. He gets a lot of cool kitchen related things, too, like these: * An apron and cool looking hat. * A machine that can dispense trays, plates, cups, and knives. * 2 microwaves. * A Smart Fridge. * A hallway-facing counter with shutters. * Rolling Pin. * Blender, Juicer, and Processor. * 2 Meat Spikes * A gibber. * Eggs. * Meat. * Flour. * Space Cleaner. * Universal Enzymes. Cooking and You If you don't know a recipe, don't experiment! You will dirty your microwave, and it will be not useful until it gets a space cleaner blast. Also, if a microwave gets broken, you need to use a tool box set to repair it (the tools, don't smack it more). The processor and the blender are much more forgiving. The processor will only take things that it recognizes and the blender will blend any food item (granted, you might not get anything interesting out of it). You also have a ChemMaster to separate and identify anything you produce with your blender. See the Guide to food and drinks for a list of recipes. You should be cooperating with the Bartender to serve your patrons. If you don't want to go through the bartender, you can serve the patrons in person or just use the window that faces the main hallway. This is a Knife, and That is a Rolling Pin Your knife is a pretty good damage weapon, it has an awesome stun rate, and if an alien eats you, take your knife out of your back pack and wriggle about inside using your move keys (you'll see how good it is then). Other than that, it can be used to cut food! You can cut cheese very easy with it, along with other foods (test what you can cut with it). While the rolling pin does not give attack messages, so is a great stealth attack weapon, the knife is just stronger and meaner all around. However, the rolling pin does tend to cause a temporary "partial blindness" making it easier to take out a fleeing enemy, who can't see where they're going. EXCEPT THE ROLLING PIN DOES NOTHING BUT PARTIALLY BLINDING. FUCK. THIS IS SO USELESS Hydroponics Your neighbor, hydroponics, is a necessity for you to make the more complicated and delicious recipes. Take a gander at the window early on and see if there are any botanists working, and if there aren't any inside, wait a bit for one to be sent on the arrivals shuttle or go ask the HoP for botany access so that you can grow your own plants. They will most of the times grant you access because hydroponics isn't a high-risk area. Good things to ask the botanists for to start with is wheat, tomatoes, and potatoes. These three plants are used commonly in recipes, and after you ask them for those you can ask them for other plants when they need to be used in a recipe. Please note that hydroponics has direct access to your smart fridge, and will often times load crop into it without saying a word. Check it from time to time to see if the hippies have left you anything. The Best Meat Pies on Station Your gibber is EXCESSIVELY useful during long rounds where you are feeding a lot of people. Now, if you can't get Pun Pun or get the quartermaster to get you a monkey crate, you can head off to the morgue. That's right, the chef has morgue access to grab spent bodies and drag them to the gibber. It's good practice to gib suicides first, as they cannot be cloned by any means and you can easily tell they're suicides by examining them for a bit off tongue. Your gibber can only accept unclothed bodies, so remove any clothing or other objects the body may have on them. Avoiding Death by Irony Close your door behind you when you enter the kitchen. I cannot express how important this is and how much it will protect you. If you leave your door open when you come in, a murderer can run in and quickly stab you with a pen, take your ID, and throw you in your own gibber before you can say "BORK BORK BORK!" Homeopathy All food contains the universal ingredient called "Nutriment." It's what nourishes you and heals your injuries when you eat. Although food might not heal you as quickly as the doctor can (or from the more exotic dangers of the station), it can often heal for more over time. Blending down a bunch of donuts and burgers into a nice nutriment shake can be just the right pick-me-up after having the shit beat out of you. Will it Blend? That is the question. You can blend anything that comes from botany, and pretty much all food and liquids. Keep in mind, ghosts will try to blend things as well. Someone painted it with anti-spectral paint, ghosts cannot blend now. A Meal to Kill For Traitor Chef is pretty damned fun, especially if you get some some items to knock people out like the crossbow or the sleepy pen. You can even take syringes full of nasty chemicals and inject it into food items. The best part about being a traitor chef is the cleanup; seeing a chef dragging a locker with a dead body in it is pretty par for the course, so no one will question you when you toss your target's body in the gibber. If you have a compatriot in Hydroponics, they can grow you some poisonous shrooms which you can then refine with the Blender and ChemMaster. Don't forget your knife and rolling pin, the pin causes partial blindness, and the knife has pretty good damage, so carry those with you. In short, go full Sweeney Todd and make delicious meat pies out of people. Category:Jobs